Como un cuento de hadas
by William Power
Summary: Traducción de: Como un cuento de hadas PxM ver. Autor: Icer01 Iris y Phoenix estan comprometidos, y ella es perfecta, quiza demasiado, demasiado, o ¿tal vez no? No como Edgeworth ni Maya.


Como un cuento de hadas 1.5 – ver. PxM

Para Phoenix era casi demasiado bueno para ser verdad – él no esperaba que nadie lo quisiera como un vagabundo desempleado- así que después de que Iris mostrara interés en reiniciar su relación después de su tiempo en prisión, Phoenix estaba eufórico. Además, Trucy era insistente en que quería una madre, e Iris parecía querer a Trucy (y probablemente sabe más de criar niños que Phoenix.) Él mejor tomo la fantasía de casarse – él no se estaba poniendo más joven, era considerado como alguien fraudulento, y no había nadie más que estuviera interesado en ese tema, ¿verdad?

La boda no sería de inmediato – estaba planeado un largo periodo en el que debían estar comprometidos, parcialmente debido a tradiciones de Iris, parcialmente porque, aunque Bikini sea muy cortés y probablemente dejaría a Iris seguir siendo una monja a pesar de romper la regla usual de no casarse, Phoenix de verdad no veía una manera en la que pudiera dejar su hogar en la ciudad. Así que Iris se mudo con él y con Trucy.

¡Era como un cuento de hadas! ¡De repente, los desastres de su pequeña casucha se volvieron cronológicamente más pulcros e incluso parecía haberse vuelto más grande! ¡Todo lo que no se veía y era un desastre fue removido casi tan pronto como lo bajaba! ¡Incluso la taza estaba brillando de manera meticulosa cada vez que iba a limpiarla!

Él ya no era sorprendido por objetos mágicos al azar. Trucy de verdad se sentaba a hacer la tarea voluntariamente cada tarde en vez de 'desaparecer'. ¡En vez de la asquerosa comida que él cocinaba, había cascadas de perfectos mini omelettes en la cocina!

Los maestros de Trucy ya no llamaban para quejarse acerca de ella haciendo trucos de magia en medio de la clase. De hecho, ella parecía estar creciendo más dócil y amigable, aunque con una vacante en sus ojos. Un día ella le susurro al oído a su papá. "papi, estoy aburrida."

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto Phoenix, consternado.

"Em… nada, nada. ¡Estoy bien!" Dijo Trucy, regresando a su tarea, lanzándole un momento de mirada hacia Iris.

* * *

Phoenix le gustaba hablar con Iris.

Desafortunadamente, ellos parecían no tener mucho de qué hablar.

Él trato de recordar de lo que hablaban en el colegio (¿Qué cosas de interés compartían de todas formas?) pero, en reflexión, él se dio cuenta de que él era el que siempre se ponía a platicar. Y parecía ser el mismo caso aquí. Sin importar lo que él dijera, Iris dependía en responder 'oh si Feenie' o 'muy bien, Feenie' pero se sentía mal que las respuestas fueran tan individuales. Él a veces se preocupaba de hacer cosas que pudieran molestar a Iris, pero ella siempre decía que estaba bien, así que él no podía determinar.

Un tema en si era el que debían evitar. Dahlia. Desde luego Iris no la menciona, pero ella mantenía rituales espirituales para rezar por su alma. A veces Phoenix se le uniría por mera solidaridad, él no podía culpara a Iris (era su gemela después de todo) aunque él tenía que admitir que era algo desconcertante para él que ella mantuviera tal lealtad a alguien que trato de asesinarlo. Pero Dahlia estaba muerta, y el pasado debería quedarse en el pasado.

Iris no podía evitar sentirse ansiosa. Era casi demasiado bueno para ser verdad que Feenie la siguiera queriendo después de todo – ella de verdad no se lo merecía, - y ella estaba determinada en ser la pareja perfecta para él tanto como fuera posible.

Así que ella se la pasaba haciendo lo que ella asumía que él quería – aunque era difícil decidir. ¿Qué otra cosa vio Feenie aparte de la fachada montada por ella y su hermana?

Ella no estaba segura de estar de acuerdo con algunas de las cosas que él hacia – los métodos que usaba para levantar a Trucy eran un poco tolerables y eclesiásticos a lo mucho, y el trabajo de jugador de póker no era muy halagador, aunque ella no podía hablar, cómplice de asesinato y ex criminal. Así que ella se quedaba callada. Ella deseaba que dejara sus solicitaciones con el Sr. Gavin, pero ella no sabía cómo traer el tema a la luz sin traer conflicto, y después de todo ella conspiro con Dahlia. Así que en esto, ella se quedaba callada.

De hecho, Feenie definitivamente había cambiado, incluso de cuando se reencontraron. Él cambio esos respetables trajes por un horrible atuendo que lo hacía parecer un vagabundo y él solo parecía acordarse de afeitarse cada tres días. Como una pista, Iris le trajo unas ropas más respetables, pero después de usarlos una vez, él parecía olvidarse de ellos y se moverían a la parte más alejada del guarda ropas, aplastados y abandonados. También estaba el recibo del jugo de uva. Iris trato de descifrar una manera táctica para que Feenie se pusiera algo a parte de sus ropas de vago, cuando se escucharon unos porrazos de emoción en la puerta. Iris de pronto recordó que su prima Maya venia de visita.

Feenie abrió la puerta, y fue inmediatamente aplanado.

"¡NIIIIIIIICK!"

"MAYAAAAAA"

Maya estuvo abrazando entusiásticamente a Feenie, pero cuando vio a Iris ella lo dejo ir con una expresión de vergüenza y arrastro a Iris en un abrazo en vez de a Feenie.

El interior de Iris temblaba de terror. No solo ella trajo unas huellas de lodo y una cascada de lluvia del aguacero de afuera, pero ella tenía su propio traje de vago aterradoramente similar al de Feenie. Estaba en un purpura mas halagador y un corte con mas estilo, y el gorro no tenía nada escrito, aunque tenía uno de esas medallas. Pero significa que no había ninguna posibilidad de hacer que Feenie se cambiara de ropas.

Maya deambulaba en la cocina, regreso con un mini omeletee. "Ag, lo siento, Nick," Ella explico mostrando disculpas después de deshacerse del omeletee después de tratar de darle una mordida, "No creo que me gusten los omeletees"

Iris estaba mortificada. Pero Feenie parecía seguirle gustando de todas maneras, ella se estaba reconfortando así misma, y eso era lo que contaba. Además, ahora mismo, Maya la estaba vapuleando con un regalo. Iris intento estar agradecida, pero ella no estaba segura de que iba a hacer con un robot aspiradora de la Princesa rosa.

"Bueno, vamos," Declaro Maya, volteándose a Feenie. "Me muero de hambre."

"¿Donde?"

"Hamburguesas. Vamos."

"Uh… bueno veras…"

"_Yo_ invito. ¡Vamos! ¿Quieres venir, Iris?"

Iris rechazo de forma educada. Ella no debería interrumpir el tiempo con Maya de Feenie, especialmente ahora que ella vivía tan lejos. Maya era tan importante para él como Dahlia lo fue para Iris.

Iris pensó que era mejor no meditar en las connotaciones de esto.

Phoenix estaba preocupado de que el estar comprometido con Iris hiciera la relación con Maya mas estresante, pero las cosas parecían perfectamente normales. Maya estaba determinada en apoyar la felicidad de su amigo, y de hecho ella va a dirigir la ceremonia matrimonial para ellos, como una parte de sus capacidades de Maestra Kurain. Mientras caminaban al restaurante de siempre, Phoenix estaba fascinado por las extrañas conversaciones y observaciones de Maya. Era algo atrapante contrastarlo con la calma del hogar.

Las hamburguesas además sabían mejor de lo que él recordaba.

* * *

Phoenix estaba emocionado de encontrarse con Edgeworth, en su rápido regreso al continente. Por alguna razón, las relaciones se volvieron más frías luego de su compromiso, pero quizás lo mal entendió y Edgeworth solo tenía demasiado estrés por el trabajo.

Las conversaciones con él eran fascinantes, y sus conspiraciones le ayudaban a avanzar en el material de su 'investigación' en el caso de la inhabilitación. Era casi como si sus estilos de trabajo hubieran sido hechos para complementarse el uno al otro.

Siguiendo su visita juntos, Phoenix se sintió curiosamente eufórico, no se había sentido tan feliz desde su última visita con Maya.

Cuando Edgeworth regreso al extranjero, Phoenix apenas podía suprimir unas ganas de llorar.

* * *

Iris no estaba segura si aprobaba algunos de los trucos mágicos de Trucy. Los trucos en si estaban bien, pero algo de la utilería y actividades eran de plano peligrosas.

De hecho, Unos de los trajes mágicos de Trucy recibió un clase de recordatorio debido a la falta de seguridad, aunque cuando se lo menciono Feenie él estaba ocupado y vagamente dijo "Oh, estoy seguro que está bien," Sin mirar hacia arriba. Iris estaba asustada de contradecirle, así que ella tomo la iniciativa de deshacerse de el por sí misma. Desafortunadamente, era el truco favorito de Trucy así que ella lamentaba su perdida, y Phoenix, habiendo olvidado la revelación de Iris, inmediatamente le compro otro.

Iris tembló de miedo al leer las etiquetas de advertencia. Inflamable, mantener lejos de todo lo imaginable, no lavar, no exponer al agua, el producto se puede desintegrar en un toxico peligroso y niveles de combustible con el tiempo debido al contacto con el agua. Iris tenía miedo de deshacerse de eso de nuevo, y no estaba segura de que podría hacer que Feenie aparte a Trucy de su truco favorito, así que ni lo intento. Era mejor mantenerlo a la paz. Aun así, ella estaba preocupada de encontrar el traje aventado en la lavadora por Feenie (¿Acaso no leyó las etiquetas?)

Supuestamente no. Sin embargo, Iris trajo indirectamente la etiqueta a la atención de Maya (Que apareció sin previo aviso de nuevo. ¿Por qué Feenie siempre estaba tan emocionado de verla?). Maya parecía asombrada por la cantidad de utilería mágica que Trucy tenía e incluso más asombrada por sus etiquetas de advertencia. Debieron dejarle una impresión en ella, razón por la que, un día, cuando Feenie ociosamente aventó el traje a la lavadora, Maya se puso de pie.

"¡NICK! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Es PELIGROSO! ¡Trucy podría salir LASTIMADA!"

"¿Huh? No, pero está bien…"

"¡MIRA!" Ella aplana las líneas relevantes de las etiquetas de advertencia contra su cara.

Phoenix vio que ella estaba en lo correcto, y se marchito de horror.

"¡Como pude ser tan _estúpido_! ¡Ella pudo salir lastimada! ¡Soy un padre horrible!"

"¡Eh, no, no lo eres! No llores, Nick, está bien. Cualquiera puede cometer ese error. Y nada malo paso, ves," Maya le reconforto.

Phoenix empezó a sentirse mejor. Era cierto, el desastre fue evitado. Él solo recordara ser más cuidadoso en el futuro.

Iris no pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierta, aunque cuando Maya se volteo para verla ella educadamente le cerró la boca.

* * *

La vida de Phoenix en el hogar era perfecta, Seguro, su trabajo apestaba, y encontrarse con Kristoph era agotador, pero cuando se metía por las puertas de su apartamento, todo era perfecto.

¿Entonces por qué él no se sentía lleno?

Él no podía determinar la razón. Él debería estar feliz, después de todo, ¡él era de las pocas personas afortunadas en el mundo en recibir un romance de fantasía y una hija! E Iris, también, era como una esposa perfecta de un cuento de hadas.

Así que era confuso que él no pudiera suprimir unas ganas irracionales de huir del apartamento.

En su lugar, Phoenix intento el escape temporal del internet. La curiosidad le guio a la página de Kurain – Maya se extendió a las ofertas de la villa de mantenerse relevante al siglo 21.

Aparte había una nueva lista de entrenamiento espiritual y retiros turísticos que podían ser ordenados en línea, uno de ellos Phoenix encontró curiosamente intrigante. El cliente y su guía místico serian enviados a una montaña en una locación secreta y remota para el participante, y se embarcara en tres semanas enteras de arduo entrenamiento, avanzando velozmente en excursiones por la montaña.

Phoenix se hallo así mismo con su tarjeta de crédito y llenando los datos para la orden inmediatamente.

* * *

Al día siguiente, él recibió una llamada urgente a su móvil.

"No sabía que estabas en eso del entrenamiento espiritual.

"Uh… ¿Tratando cosas nuevas?"

"¿Te das cuenta que es aun mas difícil que el ultra curso?"

"No me importa. Yo solo… quiero alejarme de todo… un poco…"

"Bien. Pues, usualmente, Mira la mística toma esta, pero para ti habrá una excepción especial. Deberías estar honrado de que la Maestra en persona te guie, ¿Verdad?"

* * *

Phoenix estaba enlodado, exhausto, desorientado y músculos que ni siquiera sabia que tenia le estaban doliendo terriblemente. Pero por una razón, él no había estado así de feliz y lleno de gozo desde hace meses. Incluso el concepto de ir a dormir en una roca le emocionaba.

Y para alguien que era naturalmente flojo y rechazaba la extensión física y la incomodidad, él tenía que admitir que esto era aterradoramente sorprendente.

Aunque la siguiente mañana, a pesar de su delirio emocional, parece que había llegado a su límite, pues el tenia dificultades para mover sus extremidades.

¿Cómo no pensó en esto antes? _Por supuesto _que él no podría sobrevivir tres semanas de entrenamiento espiritual. ¡Él debió haberse vuelto loco!

Está bien. Él tenía que admitir que todo parecía perfectamente racional en ese momento, pero claramente, él debió haber estado desesperadamente irracional en ese momento.

"Uh… Maya… Lo siento, de verdad, pero no estoy seguro que pueda sobrevivir tres semanas de… esto… ¡Pero tampoco creo que pueda sobrevivir el regreso a casa tampoco!"

"Oh, está bien," Maya le reconforto, "Sabia que no podrías con esto. Es por eso que nuestra locación remota, secreta en la montaña 'pasa y resulta' estar cerca de una gran ciudad. Deberíamos ir al anochecer."

"¿De verdad?" Phoenix casi colapsaba en el alivio de la gratitud.

"Si, y ya no anote una habitación de hotel. Hay muchas cosas que ver en la ciudad por las siguientes tres semanas…"

* * *

Cuando ya habían pasado dos semanas y media, Phoenix se dio cuenta gradualmente que ha estado fuera por mucho tiempo. Él extrañaba a Trucy, e incluso a Edegeworth, pero, por si eso no fuera embarazoso ya, no extrañaba a Iris. Él se sentía terrible. ¿Él de _verdad_ había cambiado tanto desde el colegio?

La ciudad tenía un gran casino, y después de que entrara y de alguna manera ganara un gran torneo de póker, Bebidas sin fin fueron presionadas contra él y Maya como celebración. Borrachos, él y Maya deambularon alrededor, eventualmente se hallaron justo fuera de una capilla para bodas, Drive-thru que operaba con monedas.

-*corte PxM*-

"¡Es una capilla para bodas!" Maya dijo poco articulada. "¡No es eso romántico! ¡La gente puede casarse cuando quieran!" Ella descanso su mano en el receptáculo de monedas para mantenerse así misma en pie.

"Si," Phoenix hipo con ojos nublados que indicaban estar de acuerdo, recordando vagamente fantasías románticas.

"Sabes, Nick, siempre pensé que bueno sería casarse. Aunque eso nunca pasara."

"¿Nunca? ¡Eso es _terrible_!" Los ojos de Phoenix se llenaron de lágrimas, recordando las devastadoras perdidas de fantasias romanticas que tenia enterradas en sus momentos de sanidad.

"Oh. No llores Nick," Maya le reconforto, abrazándolo de manera sobre afectiva.

"Pero tu dijiste que de verdad querías casarte. ¡Es una tragedia si tu corazón solo se rompe!"

"No importa, es solo una estúpida fantasía…"

"¡Pero yo hare lo que sea por ti, Maya! ¡Porque *Sollosar* sé que harías todo por mi!"

Maya empezó a sollozar, en una borracha y mutua sobre apreciación.

"Espera…" Ella recordó de repente. "¿No estas comprometido con alguien… mas?"

"Oh sí. Mi Dollie. Espera… tengo una foto de ella…" Las manos inquietas de Phoenix chocaron contra toda su billetera y luego sus bolsillos, pero parece que en el curso de la noche, ¡su foto desapareció! Quizá se cayó cuando estaba moviendo su dinero para las apuestas en las mesa de póker… ¿u otra cosa sucedió? Phoenix se coló en una neblina de memorias confusas, tratando de recordar su relación con Dollie, pero sin la foto, era difícil hacer una conexión mental. "No, creo que terminamos," él eventualmente concluyo vagamente.

Él busco en su billetera abierta y empujo las monedas requeridas en la maquina.

"Espero que no importe que no tengamos un coche," Él se preocupo, aun alerta en las contradicciones aun en su estado intoxicado.

Las monedas activaron una computadora, y un video link con un aburrido sirviente celebrante, que derramaba más atención marginalmente a la desenfrenada luz de entusiasmo de la cara de delirio de Maya. Phoenix y Maya se agarraron el uno al otro para sujetarse y evadir caer en sus rendiciones entusiastas de decir 'acepto' cuando el celebrante recitos los votos. Ellos eventualmente lograron poner sus tambaleantes firmas en el documento de impresión, fue enviado subsecuentemente al registro de gobierno de parejas casadas.

"¡Estamos casados! ¡Vamos a besarnos!" Grito Maya, entusiasmada.

En un frenético sobre entusiasmo, sus labios se encontraron en una manera subconsciente. Cuando se alejaron, los dos casi se caen por la intensidad de su conexión.

"Oh. Por. Dios…" Phoenix no pudo evitar exclamar eso en voz alta. Esto no se comparaba en nada con Iris. (Particularmente cuando tenía los ojos cerrados.)

Su ebria mente no pudo conseguir palabras para conceptualizar la experiencia, pero podía andar por la superficie de malos clichés como. 'los planetas se alinearon de forma cósmica' 'ahora los x años de mi vida tienen sentido' y 'he encontrado mi otra mitad' Él se rindió y acepto el sentido de Maya que pedía. "¡Por favor! ¡Hagámoslo de nuevo!"

Él usualmente aburrido celebrante esta provocado a llorar del otro lado del video link. "¡Esta debe haber sido la muestra de romance y amor más conmovedora que jamás haya visto!"

* * *

Iris estaba consternada de que Feenie huyera. Lo perdono pero… ¡_no_! De hecho, ¡Ella estaba enojada! Y Maya era una terrible influencia para él.

Iris se sentía culpable. Quizá ella estaría mejor si regresara al santuario a rezar. Ella podría rezar por la apostadora, falsificadora, vagabunda alma de Feenie al mismo tiempo.

Bikini sola, ¿Sin nadie que la cuide?

Quizá Bikini la necesite mas de lo que Feenie la necesita a ella.

Desde luego- era su culpa que el cuento de hadas no se cumpliera esta vez, pero bueno, cuentos de hada no son de verdad. Y quizá… algunos de sus familiares son más importantes para ella que Feenie.

* * *

Phoenix se despertó lentamente. Su cabeza le dolía tanto que apenas podía abrir sus ojos, pero esto era eclipsado por un delirio que él no podía poner en su lugar. Se abollo de alguna manera cuando escucho unos amargos sollozares.

"Maya…" Él resolló, la preocupación ejecuto toda presencia de su dolor de cabeza. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Yo *Sollozar* Lo siento tanto, Nick! ¡Esto es mi culpa! Iré y a firmar el divorcio ahora antes de que alguien se dé cuenta…" Ella se ahogaba en incomprensibles sollozares.

"¿De… de que estás hablando?"

"¿Qué… que tanto recuerdas?" Maya eventualmente pudo calmarse.

"Yo… recuerdo lo suficiente."

Maya evidentemente tomo esto en una interpretación negativa. "Yo… entiendo si nunca me lo perdonas…"

"¿Perdonarte?" Phoenix estaba confundido. "¿No debería ser yo el que pida perdón…?"

Maya se quedo mirando en blanco.

"Espera," Phoenix razono, tallándose la cabeza, "Solo vamos a descubrir la verdad de lo que exactamente."

"Bien," Maya acepto, tratando de secar sus ojos.

Ellos discutieron las recolecciones de la noche previa de forma franca. No sintieron la necesidad de usar el magatama.

"Lo siento," Maya explico su 'deseo de casarse' comentando la tarde pasada. "Era solo una fantasía que tuve hace varios años. Yo nunca, espere que fuera algo más que un cuento para niños."

"Ah, está bien," Phoenix reflexiono con simpatía. "Yo también tuve uno, pero no parecen volverse realidad, ¿verdad?" Él se detuvo. "Espera… ¿Eso significa que estabas pretendiendo que yo era alguien que no era yo?"

"Oh no," Maya le corrigió de inmediato, "Era acerca de ti… digo… no, no estaba pretendiendo que no eras tú."

"Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar," Phoenix observo.

* * *

"Iris, querida" Bikini le reconforto, "Se que eres una adorable jovencita, y que quieres perdonar a Feenie, pero que él se fuera así como así no fue muy bueno."

Últimamente Iris estuvo suprimiendo unos pensamientos incómodos. Era de verdad un alivio no tener que cuidar de Feenie, él tan ingrato con su vicio al jugo de uva, la inutilidad de tratar de llevar cuenta de sus oscuras actividades de póker (Particularmente cuando estaba asustada de visitar la guarida por si misma) y esos incomprensibles y ahora cínicos ideales de 'justicia', tan diferentes a los suyos. (¿Debió perdonar al Sr. Gavin?)

Continuamente tratar de darle cubierta para que él pudiera parecer algo respetable era agotador, Feenie era totalmente resistente e inconsciente a sus esfuerzos. No, esos pensamientos seguros eran pecaminosos.

Pero cuidar de Bikini era infinitamente más gratificante; Bikini parecía entender sus intentos por ayudarla. Ella podría unirse de forma genuina en sus rituales diarios por el alma de Dahlia, no simple cortesía incomprensible.

* * *

"Feenie," Iris se arriesgo, agarrando el escrito que Bikini le sugirió escribir como refuerzo de apoyo para intimidación. "He estado pensando mientras estuvimos apartados… y… quizá deberíamos reconsiderar lo del compromiso mientras nos damos tiempo para trabajar en nuestras relaciones."

"¿Iris? Tu… quieres quebrar el compromiso."

"¡S-sí!" Iris logro decirlo, Finalmente admitiendo que Bikini… significaba mas para ella que Feenie.

* * *

"Nick…" Maya dijo, "Estoy muy feliz que admitieras tus sentimientos por mi y todo eso, pero no me enojare si aun quieres el divorcio…"

"¿Tu _quieres_ hacer eso, Maya?"

"No… pero si tu aun no quieres estar atado de una vez a algo como esto…"

"¿'De una vez'? ¿Por cuantos años nos conocemos Maya? Creo que solo era una llamada a despertarse."

"Y arruine tu relación anterior"

"No," Le corrigió Phoenix. "Creo que ya estaba terminada desde hace mucho. Los cuentos de hada no son de verdad."

"Si," Maya estuvo de acuerdo. "Nunca pasa nada en ellos."

"Si. O" Phoenix reflexiono contradictoriamente, "Quizá _partes_ de ellos si pasan"


End file.
